Fen’Harel
Fen’Harel, znany także jako Straszliwy Wilk – elficki bóg, który jako jedyny mógł chodzić pomiędzy bogami i Zapomnianymi. Oszukał oba klany bogów, zamykając je w ich królestwach. W konsekwencji już nigdy nie mogły kontaktować się ze śmiertelnikami, co jest częstym wyjaśnieniem powodów, z jakich elfi bogowie – a zwłaszcza życzliwi Stwórcy – nie pomogli uratować Arlathanu przed upadkiem. Fen’Harel rzekomo nigdy nie lubił elfiego ludu, a po zdradzie spędził stulecia w najdalszym zakątku świata, szaleńczo chichocząc. Nazywany jest również Panem Oszustów, Wielkim Wilkiem, Wędrowcem po Zaświatach i Tym, Który Poluje Samotnie. Relacje ze śmiertelnikami „Kiedy powiedziałem, że cię ocalę?” ― Fen’Harel Dalijczycy zasadniczo uznają Fen’Harela za złego boga. Mówi się jednak, że w przeszłości Straszliwy Wilk był wzywany przez elfy do pomocy w rozmaitych sprawach. Chociaż jego pomoc zawsze miała swoją cenę, w ramach religijnej tradycji często składano mu dziękczynne ofiary, ponieważ Fen’Harel zawsze dotrzymywał słowa. Po upadku Arlathanu zaprzestano jednak tych praktyk. W czasach współczesnych posągi Fen’Harela są umiejscowione daleko od jakichkolwiek dalijskich obozów. Przypominają o tym, że Dalijczycy muszą być ostrożniejsi i potrzebują ochrony przed złymi duchami. Co więcej, opiekun nosi pierścień z żelazodrzewa przedstawiający zdradę Fen’Harela jako przypomnienie obowiązku chronienia klanu przed złym bogiem. Prawda Straszliwy Wilk nie był bogiem, a elfim magiem o imieniu Solas. Po zakończeniu nieznanej wojny powiódł on elfy przeciwko Evanuris, elfiej radzie najpotężniejszych magów, którzy ― 'zazdrośni o jej moc i pozycję '― zamordowali Mythal, uważana przez niego za ''„głos rozsądku wśród elfów". Żeby ukarać zaślepionych pychą uzurpatorów, jakimi byli w jego oczach,' za zabójstwo, Solas stworzył Zasłonę i odciął Evanuris od świata, w którym żyły elfy. Niestety, odgradzając Pustkę od rzeczywistego świata, jednocześnie pozbawił elfy nieśmiertelności i ich wielkiej niegdyś mocy. Po tym zdarzeniu, jak i po upadku dawniej wspaniałej cywilizacji elfów, Wilk zapadł w długi sen, z którego obudził się kilka miesięcy przed wybuchem na Konklawe. Znalazł Kulę zniszczenia, lecz był za słaby, żeby ją otworzyć. Zakładał, że jeśli podłoży Kulę Koryfeuszowi, ten zginie przy próbie jej otwarcia, a Fen'Harel zdobędzie Kotwicę i zniszczy Zasłonę, przywracając elfom nieśmiertelność i moc kosztem życia wszystkich ludzi w Thedas. Gdy jego plan zawiódł, Solas dołączył do Inkwizycji, żeby zamknąć Wyłom. Kiedy się to udało, a Kula została zniszczona przy drugim zamknięciu Wyłomu, Solas zniknął z zamiarem znalezienia kolejnego sposobu, by zniszczyć Zasłonę. Jak dowiadujemy się w Intruzie, przez dwa lata zbierał do swoich szeregów elfy z całego Thedas. Przy konfrontacji z Inkwizytorem wyjawia mu cały swój plan oraz przyznaje, że jest w stanie zniszczyć świat ludzi, jeśli zagwarantuje to elfom możliwość życia jak kiedyś. Przed zniknięciem w eluvianie Solas pozbawia Inkwizytora ręki, żeby rozrastająca się Kotwica go nie zabiła. Wbrew doniesieniom z późniejszych dalijskich legend Straszliwy Wilk wcale nie był zły. Chciał znieść niewolnictwo w Arlathanie i obiecywał, że kiedy zwycięży Evanuris, wszyscy elfi niewolnicy odzyskają wolność. Zależało mu na losach pradawnych elfów, dlatego zaniepokoił się, gdy rozsądna władczyni została zabita, a na jej miejscu mieli zasiąść aroganccy i chciwi magowie. Przydomek Straszliwy Wilk nadali mu właśnie Evanuris, a on go przyjął i nosił z dumą. Żeby podkreślić jego wagę, zwykł chodzić w narzuconej na siebie wilczej skórze. Legendy o Straszliwym Wilku Szlachcic i Straszliwy Wilk : '''Fellassan: w starożytnym mieście zwanym Arlathanem żył niegdyś młody szlachcic. Jedna z cór tamtejszego elfiego króla zmarła wskutek ukąszenia węża i na uroczystości czuwania przy jej grobie szlachcic ów zauważył elfkę tak piękną i nieskazitelną, że jego serce rozpadło się na kawalki. Ponieważ zasady starożytnego Arlathanu nie pozwoliły mu z nią porozmawiać, nie dowiedział się, kim była, nie mógł także udać się do jej rodziny, by prosić o jej rękę. Zanosił modły do wielu bogów, by ujrzeć elfkę raz jeszcze. Modlił się do Mythal, patronki miłości, i do Dirthamena, Strażnika Tajemnic, by ten wyjawił mu imię ukochanej. Błagał także Andruil, boginię łowów, ażeby pomogła mu zdobyć serce wybranki. W końcu złożył ofiarę dla Fen’Harela. Straszliwy Wilk odpowiedział jako jedyny. Tej samej nocy podpowiedział szlachcicowi we śnie, co powinien zrobić, żeby zobaczyć elfkę. Wiesz, co mu powiedział? : Briala: Zabij drugą córkę królaDragon Age: The Masked Empire, s. 183.. Zobacz też * Kategoria:Religia Kategoria:Wiedza o elfach Kategoria:Bogowie elfów en:Fen'Harel